Tell Me
by Zeeagy Ovich
Summary: ChaeZy couple, 2Ne1 . "aku tidak suka orang yang suka mencampuri urusanku.." "...tapi aku lebih benci lagi orang yang cengeng" it's Yuri fanfiction! DLDR. RnR please?


**Tell me**

Minji benci menunggu.

Rasanya memang semua orang benci menunggu. Dan sialnya hampir tiap malam ia harus menunggu kekasihnya pulang.

Namanya Chaerin. Kekasihnya itu adalah seorang photographer. Sekarang ia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan yang membantu para murid sekolah membuat buku tahunan. Sesekali ia juga bekerja sebagai bartender di bar.

Minji sendiri masih kuliah. Jurusan yang diambilnya adalah Design Graphis. Namun saat ini ia juga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan cafe, mengingat kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada. Beruntung Minyoung, unnie satu-satunya, mampu membayarinya kuliah dan masih mengiriminya uang walau tidak terlalu banyak.

Dan beberapa minggu terakhir, Chaerin selalu pulang malam. Ia juga berangkat lebih pagi. Minji sampai bingung, kadang ia bertanya-tanya, apa dia berbuat salah? Apa ada hal yang tidak di sukai Chaerin?

Apa Chaerin menjauhinya?

Minji begitu tenggelam dengan pikirannya hingga ia begitu terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Minji segera berjalan kearah pintu dan menemukan kekasihnya dipapah oleh Dara, Minji menatapnya tidak suka, yeoja ini tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu hubungan mereka sejak awal.

Bau soju tercium dari mulut Chaerin. Dan Minji sangat benci segala jenis minuman keras.

"astaga Chaerin unnie! Apa yang terjadi?" segera Minji menghampiri Chaerin, berniat membawa kekasihnya itu kekamar. Namun Chaerin malah mendorong Minji dan berjalan sendiri kedalam rumah.

Minji hendak mengejar kekasihnya ketika ia mendengar Dara berkata,

"berhenti saja, dia pasti sudah suka padaku"

Minji menatapnya tidak suka, ia berbalik dan menatap Dara tajam,

"stop dreaming"

Kemudian berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumah untuk menemui Chaerin.

Minji menutup pintu, ia berjalan masuk dan menemukan Chaerin sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton TV.

"unnie" panggil Minji, Chaerin hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat.

"kau darimana?" tanya Minji.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun Chaerin menjawab, "club. Kau lupa aku bartender disana?" tanya Chaerin balik.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minji, berusaha mencari informasi tentang kekasihnya itu.

"apa yang bartender lakukan?" tanya Chaerin balik.

"bartender tidak minum Soju" kata Minji cepat, Chaerin berdiri berhadapan dengan Minji.

"apa aku tidak boleh minum Soju?" setelah mengatakan itu Chaerin berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"apa yang terjadi padamu unnie? Kenapa kau selalu pulang malam?" Minji bertanya dengan cepat. Chaerin menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau selalu berangkat lebih pagi, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Minji lagi.

"diam kau" jawab Chaerin tanpa membalik badannya.

"tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Minji. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Chaerin.

"katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu?" Minji terus bertanya. Chaerin masih saja mematung.

"apa yang kau lakukan bersama Dara-ssi?"

BRUK!

Chaerin menarik tangan Minji dan mendorongnya ketembok tepat disamping pintu kamar mereka.

"diam dan jangan mencampuri urusanku" kata Chaerin.

"ini urusanku juga, aku yeojachingumu" balas Minji, Chaerin tertawa sinis.

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa" kata Chaerin lagi.

"kalau begitu beritahu aku!" ucap Minji keras tepat didepan wajah Chaerin.

Chaerin membungkam mulut Minji dengan bibirnya. Ia melumat kasar bibir tipis kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun lalu itu. sementara Minji membelalakan matanya, Chaerin tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan kasar selama ini. Perlahan butiran-butiran liquid jatuh dari matanya.

Chaerin melepas ciuman kasarnya dan menatap Minji tajam.

"aku tidak suka orang yang suka mencampuri urusanku.."

"...tapi aku lebih benci lagi orang yang cengeng"

Dan dengan kalimat itu Chaerin menariknya kekamar mereka, mendorong Minji ketempat tidur dan kembali menciumnya dengan kasar. Tangannya bergerilya kemana-mana, bahkan bagian-bagian privat Minji tidak luput dari tangannya.

Sementara itu Minji hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak akan menikmati ini, ia tau Chaerin maish dibawah pengaruh Soju. Minji sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya, tidak ingin memberi tanda-tanda bahwa ia menikmati sentuhan Chaerin malam ini.

Karna Cuma tubuhnya yang menikmati sentuhan itu, bukan jiwanya.

Pukul tiga pagi memang masih terlalu awal untuk terjaga, tapi yeoja itu sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya sekarang. Well, dia memang tidak tidur semenjak satu setengah jam lalu Chaerin berhenti menyentuhnya.

Minji memutuskan untuk bangun saja dan merapikan rumah, kemudian membuat sarapan dan bersiap kekampus. Dimulai dari kamar, ia mulai merapikan kamar dan membetulkan letak benda yang tidak seharusnya.

Minji memungut bajunya dan baju Chaerin yang terlempar kesembarang arah. Minji menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian sementara liquid bening menetes lagi dari matanya, mengiingat perlakuan kasar Chaerin tadi malam.

Minji hanya berharap semalam adalah perlakuan kasar pertama dan terakhir Chaerin padanya.

Minji hendak membalik badannya ketika ia menyadari ada kertas yang menyembul dari kantung celana Chaerin. Minji segera meraih kertas yang dilipat asal tersebut dan membukanya. Ia tidak peduli kalau Chaerin akan mengatainya 'mencampuri urusan orang lain' , minji merasa ia harus tau apa yang terjadi dengan Chaerinnya.

Segera setelah ia membuka kertas itu, ia melihat tulisan tangan Chaerin yang acak-acakkan. Dan Minji segera menyadari kalau kertas itu adalah catatan keuangan milik Chaerin. Minji jadi sedikit lega, toh selama ini ia tau luar dalam keuangan Chaerin, jadi sepertinya tidak masalah kalau ia membacanya.

Setelah dilihat berulang-ulang, Minji sadar ada sesuatu yang salah disana. Minji tau betul berapa pendapatan Chaerin, tapi yang ada dicatatan ini sungguh jauh dari yang ia tau. Minji berfikir keras, apa yang terjadi dengan keuangan Chaerin?

"aku dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan buku tahunan bodoh itu"

Minji menoleh dan mendapati Chaerin yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangannya memegang rokok dan sesekali menyesapnya.

"aku rasa sudah cukup aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Kau harus tau" lanjutnya.

"aku tidak pernah melihatmu merokok unnie" gumam Minji. Chaerin tertawa pelan.

"aku mungkin sedang mengalami stress karna keuangan sialan itu. i dont care" ia kembali menyesap rokoknya. "harus ku akui saat ini sudah sua perusahaan lain yang memintaku menjadi photographer mereka. Dengan gaji yang jauh lebih banyak"

"lalu kenapa kau sampai stress?" tanya Minji, masih penasaran.

"karna aku bekerja tahun depan. Ini bulan September jadi aku menganggur 3 bulan" Chaerin mematikan rokoknya dan kembali tiduran "aku tau kau berlebihan, tapi apa yang akan kita makan selama 3 bulan?"

Minji tersenyum. Ia senang akhirnya ia mengetahui masalah utamanya. Ia senang Chaerinnya mau terbuka dengannya lagi.

"kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Chaerin, jemarinya menyisir rambutnya sendiri.

"kau terlihat seperti seorang suami yang mengkhawatirkan kehidupan istri dan anak-anaknya" kata Minji.

"memang. Kau istriku. Sayang sekali kita belum punya anak" Chaerin tersenyum simpul, membuat Minji menerjang Chaerin dan memeluknya.

"aku khawatir sekali dengan sikapmu selama ini, seharusnya kau berbagi masalahmu denganku" kata Minji. Chaerin mengusap rambut Minji dengan sayang.

"ne, aku tau aku salah, mian" katanya pelan, kemudian mengecup kepala Minji pelan.

"bersiaplah, kau harus kekampus hari ini. Aku yang membuat sarapan" kata Chaerin sambil tersenyum. Minji mengangguk, ia melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Chaerin singkat.

"saranghae" ucap Minji. Chaerin tersenyum, "naddo" jawabnya sementara tangannya mengacak rambut Minji.

Minji segera berdiri danmenyiapkan bajunya, sementara Chaerin keluar kamar dan menyiapkan makanan.

Setidaknya semua akan berjalan normal mulai sekarang.

-End

mind to RnR ?


End file.
